


Lie to me

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Drug Use, Drug user Castiel, Fast food worker Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospital patient Dean, M/M, One Shot, needle sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lies. The point of lies no matter how big or small is to save one person from pain, only to have the crushing reality hurt them ten times more later. Then why do we lie? Is it because we ourselves wish the lie were true and that for a moment it can be reality? And if the lie continues long enough can we ourselves over time can we start to believe it?</p><p>____________________</p><p>Castiel is a druggie hoping to score on some strong pain meds, but Castiel finds himself finding something stronger in a beautiful green eyed patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: needle sharing and drug use are used as well as mentions of cancer. Thanks!

“You’re a druggie.” A voice spoke, causing the man curling up in pain on the hospital bed to open one eye glancing over the teen who obviously seemed like a patient. Green eye’s met his blues, as the teen gave him a knowing glance over.

“No. I’m not.” The man spoke hissing, as he held his right side. “I-If I was, why would I-...still be in pain?” The man was currently talking about the IV in his left arm, which made the teen give an unamused glance to it. 

“Because you want the strong stuff.” The teen stated holding his own portable wheeled IV. “Your hoping they will break protocol and just give it to you, instead of waiting...but they won’t.”

“What do you know, kid?” The man scoffed, as the teen raised an eyebrow. “Beat it.” 

“Well, judging by you holding your right side, they are going to assume it’s your gallbladder.” The freckled teen spoke, as he lightly lifted up the paper that was clipped to the end of his bed. “...but judging by that scar on your stomach, you already had removed.” The man paused his act as he looked coldly at the teen. “Once they realize that, they will realize you are just a junkie and you’ll never get the good stuff.”

“Then what do you suggest I do?” The man sat up annoyed. 

“Make a friend with the good stuff.” The teen stated with a shrug.

“...and how do you expect me to do that?” The man scoffed. 

“Being nicer to me.” The teen smirked, as the man frowned noticeably. His eyes slid over the IV in the teens arms.

“You?” The man asked slowly as the teen nodded. 

“Unless you’re unclean.” The teen eyed him.

“Fuck off, course I’m clean.” The man scoffed, looking away. 

“Okay then...What I recommend you to do, is to claim you’ve been having lower abdomen pains, and them you haven’t shit in days when they ask if you’ve had any other symptoms. You’ll leave with a bit of the pain relievers you have in your system. Then come back to see me tomorrow. Tell them you're here to see Dean Winchester.” Dean smiled as the man glanced them over. The man said nothing as Dean turned to leave. “See you tomorrow…” Dean leaned down to glance over the paper. “...Castiel.” The teen walked away, leaving the man alone.  
________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over the hospital name, his hands shoved into his leather jacket. This was completely stupid, but he had came. Castiel paused as he took a moment to decide to try, walking up to the front, his eyes slid over a African american woman who typed at the front desk. She eyed him and his obviously conflicted and shady nature. 

“Can I help you?” The woman who looked annoyed by him, he glanced at her name tag, Missouri. 

“Hello...Missouri.” He spoke trying to lay out his normal charm. “I was wondering if you can help me find a friend of mine-”

“Name.” Missouri stated unamused.

“Dean Winchester?” Castiel cleared his throat with a cough, trying to remember if that was the right name given.

“You sound unsure.” Missouri stated raising an eyebrow, hearing his questioning voice.

“No! I-I just had a throat t-thing. Um.” Castiel slid his hand through his hair. “Can you tell me the room or not?” 

“Room 1b-434.” Missouri said slowly. “Up the stairs, and take a left.” 

Castiel saluted, as he walked up the stairs, making his way up to the room. He noticed the curtains were closed, as he walked up to the door, his eyes glanced over the closed door. He hesitated before knocking, when no noise came, he looked around before letting himself in. 

His eyes fell instantly on the teen who was chewing on red vines, lost in his handheld game, music blaring in his ears. His eyes drawn to Castiel instantly with the light from the open door bleeding in. Dean took off his large headphones, chewing still on his candy as Castiel eyed him. 

“You came?” Dean mumbled, as he set his DS to the side. 

“I’m a druggie remember?” Castiel scoffed, as Dean set everything off his bed and onto the nightstand. 

“True.” Dean shrugged, as he held his knees. Patting the side of his bed, Castiel hesitated. 

“What’s the catch?” Castiel crossed his arms. “There’s obviously a catch.” 

“Obviously.” Dean took in a deep breath. “I want your story.”

“My...story?” Castiel was taken back.

“You tell me your story and I’ll let you have as much as you want every visit.” Dean stated as he slowly pointed to the needle in his arm. He patted on the bed next to him, as the junkie paused before slowly moving to sit on the bed next to him. 

Dean pulled the needle from his own arm, as Castiel took off his jacket, before he rolled up his sleeve watching as the teen took his arm sliding it in with ease. Using the used tape to keep it in. Castiel moaned at the instant relief he felt before he felt the teen sliding into his space lying next to him on the bed staring up at the ceiling. 

“I kept my word.” Dean stated curling against him as the eighteen year old sighed glancing down at the teen who held his unused arm close. Castiel was tense and awkward with the closeness of the stranger.

“...Well...I guess most of my problems started with my parents-” Castiel mumbled as he tried to think of a way to explain where in his life it went wrong.

“Boring.” Dean stated with a sigh sitting up to look at him.

“Boring?” Castiel scoffed in disbelief. 

“Stereotypical junkie story.” Dean sighed in annoyance falling back into him. “Tell me a better story, tell me a story so unbelievable I have no choice but to believe it.” Dean glanced up at the blinking at him with those beautiful green eyes. “Lie to me.” 

Castiel was taken back as Dean looked up into his eyes, Castiel took in the freckles that slid up the man’s cheek bones. Castiel let out a sigh before he glanced down at the needle in his arms, sitting in silence for a long time before he spoke. 

“...I am an alien who can never return home…” Castiel spoke as Dean curled up closer. “When my ship crash landed on earth, I lost everything...and because of that...I miss the feeling of space so much...I get high to feel it again, the feeling of weightlessness…” Dean said nothing as Castiel let the air breath at his stupid story. 

“...What was your home planet like…” Dean spoke sliding his fingers against Castiel’s chest. Castiel glanced down lightly at the teen, as the drugs made him feel so good. 

“It was sharp like stone…” Castiel continued as Dean felt Castiel’s fingers slid to pet his hair. Dean listened, closing his eyes as he took in the story, enjoying the closeness.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

The First month

 

 

This was how most of their days began, stories. The month Castiel had spent with Dean, was just them cuddling and Castiel speaking of fantasies. Castiel didn’t mind them as much as he thought. Visiting Dean because a sort of routine for the man, stories and lies were easier than the truth any how.

Castiel saluted to Missouri on the way in, he made his way up to Dean’s floor. He gave a light knock, as Castiel pushed his way in. Dean glanced up, as a nurse moved to insert another needle into his arm. Dean’s face looked uncomfortable as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“There, there. All done.” The nurse cooed. “That one’s for the pain.” 

“Thanks.” Dean stated, as the nurse glanced over at Castiel.

“Can I help you?” The nurse raised a eyebrow. 

“H-He’s my boyfriend, Anna.” Dean lied, as gave a blushing nervous look to castiel.

“He’s not on your parents approved list.” Anna stated. 

“It’s because they don’t know I’m gay. Anna. Please.” Dean stated as Anna sighed glancing Castiel up and down. 

“Alright…” Anna stated, as she moved leaving. “Just don’t let me regret it.” 

“Thanks Anna.” Dean smiled as he waited for her to leave before he glanced down at his bruised arm from the needles. Dean hissed just looking at it as Castiel slowly took off his coat. 

“...You okay?” Castiel questioned.

“You’d think after how long I’ve been here I’d be use to this.” Dean gave an annoyed chuckle, as he closed his eyes, before slowly pulling one of the needles from his arm. “Come here.” 

Castiel moved to sit next to him on the bed, watching as Dean slid the needle into Castiel’s arm. Castiel took a deep breath as Dean made sure the tape was secure. Castiel laid back in the bed, taking a deep breath before he opened his eyes, seeing Dean rubbing his arm, bruised but he was surprised to see another needle in Dean’s arm. This was the first time he’s seen another needle in his arm. Castiel’s eyes slid up to the IV holder seeing two bags already on it. 

“So...What’s up with the bag?” Castiel asked as dean turned his attention to him.

“Why do you want to know?” Dean asked as Castiel opened his free arm to accept the teen into it, careful with Dean’s arm not to tangle or pull out the iv. 

“I just...I’m curious...we never talk about you.” Castiel stated as Dean nuzzled him.

“That’s because I’m not the main character of the story…” Dean stated softly, feeling Castiel petting his hair. 

“...Then what are you?” Castiel spoke softly. 

“...The tragedy.” Dean breathed, as Castiel paused for a long time.

“...Dean...why are you in the hospital?” Castiel spoke with concern.

“...Tell me a lie.” Dean whispered as Castiel stared at him for a moment before deciding not to press. 

“Well...My first pet was a Gorantalor.” Castiel stated as Dean’s eyes lit up. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked as Castiel chuckled.

“A mixture of a Goldfish and a alligator.” Castiel stated as Dean giggled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a couple hours, Castiel let out a deep breath, groggy from the medication, he sniffed as he glanced down at Dean. 

“Think I’m good.” Castiel breathed as Dean sat up, careful with the needle, Dean moved taking it out. Dean laid back moving to slid the needle into his own arm, his arms were shaking. Unable to hold the needle without shaking, Castiel watched Dean silently struggle before he softly took the needle sliding it into Dean’s skin. Dean said nothing, as he looked up at Castiel in slight surprise by his help. Why hadn’t he noticed Dean’s shaking? Castiel felt Dean instantly move to curl into him, holding him tightly. Noticed how pale he seemed...Castiel slowly moved to hold him back nuzzling into his warmth, forgetting with the drugs the obvious signs of Dean’s sickness.  
___________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

The second month

 

“Morn’n Missouri.” Castiel called, as he moved to walk past her. The second month of Dean and Castiel’s adventures, the hospital staff started to know him. Getting use to seeing him around, hell, castiel even got use to talking to the staff. 

He drummed on her desk but her voice stopped him. 

“Not today, sugar.” Missouri stated as Castiel’s smile faded. 

“Wh...why not?” Castiel spoke, as Missouri sighed sadly. 

“His treatments not making him feel very well… You wouldn’t want to see him like that, sugar.” Missouri stated as castiel glanced over towards the stairs. 

“I-Is he okay?” Castiel questioned worryingly. 

“He’s...just in a lot of pain, sugar.” Missouri stated. 

“...Can I see him? Please?” Castiel spoke, as Missouri sighed and nodded as Castiel bolted towards Dean’s room. He pushed opened the door, to see Dean hurling into a bucket. He weakly looked up, to see Castiel. Shying his eyes away, as Castiel moved to the free side of the bed. Laying next to him, he slid over Dean’s paled skin. 

He looked...like death, Dean shaking, bundled up in a sweater. Dean moved to pull the needle out of his arm, but Castiel shook his head no. Dean paused as Castiel softly pet his hair, Dean gave him such a grateful weak look before he hurled again. Castiel hushed him, being tender to comfort him, knowing how he loved having his hair played with. Dean hurled violently, as Castiel stopped feeling Dean’s hair come free with his petting. 

Castiel’s eyes slid on the chunk of hair in his hand, and Dean who didn’t seem to notice before he tossed it lightly into the trash before rubbing his back soothingly. The hope of a fix lost to him.  
________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

The third month

 

Dean glanced up when a knock on the door grabbed his attention, he closed his laptop setting it to the side as he scratched at the beanie on his head. Every day like clockwork for the last three months Castiel has shown up to dean’s room. Dean tried to hide his illness from Castiel, but the signs were too obvious to miss. Dean no longer had his beautiful blond hair on his head, or even his eyebrows. He was always so pale….Castiel never mentioned them. It was obvious they both knew but the fantasy and the hope of normality kept up the pretending.

“Come in.” Dean pushed his beanie down a bit more. Dean waited for Castiel come in, he was surprised to see a small stuffed moose be pushed into the door. 

“I’m looking for a Dean Winchester?” The stuff animal spoke as Dean giggled.

“Is that suppose to be my doctor?” Dean laughed as Castiel poked his head in glancing at his stuffed animal.

“Hey, you said it. I didn’t.” Castiel chuckled, as Dean smiled. Castiel walked over handing Dean the stuffed animal. 

“Did you get him for me?” Dean patted the moose.

“Nah, I want you to hold it for another cute patient.” Castiel teased, Dean gave a soft smile.

“I love it, Castiel.” Dean tenderly poked his soft nose as Castiel flopped down on the bed next to him. 

“What were you looking up...porn?” Castiel teased taking the laptop, Dean made a small noise of protest as Castiel’s eyes slid over the wigs on the screen. Dean looked away almost ashamed, as he slid the beanie down on his head more. “...I think the rainbow one is more your style.”

“Shut up.” Dean let out the breath he was holding, as he chuckled hitting Castiel with the moose. Castiel laughed as well, moving the computer away. 

“OR CUTE SPORTS CHICK!” Castiel stated as he read more names, Dean laughing hysterically hitting him. “Hitting me once more is a act of war-!” Dean smacked him again with the moose.

“You asked for it.” Castiel laughed as he tried to snatch the moose away, Dean struggled trying to keep hitting him but Castiel was able to easily pin his hands above Dean’s hands as Dean giggled under him. Breathing heavily against their chests, they both stared into each others eyes panting against each other. “...Do you know which one's my favorite?…” Castiel whispered softly, as he used one hand to push back Dean’s beanie revealing Dean’s bald head. “...this one...” 

Dean softly blushed looking away, his hands still pinned by Castiel. Pursing his lips as he found himself pouting. 

“I look like a naked mole rat.” Dean mumbled.

“A very cute naked mole rat.” Castiel laughed but Dean didn’t as he hesitantly brought his eyes to look at Castiel’s. Dean’s beautiful green eyes seemed to only pop against his pale skin, as though trying to find a answer in his eyes. “What?”

“Why do you do that?” Dean asked as Castiel looked at him confused. “...You keep calling me cute…?...and not just today...you have for a while now...” 

“I-...” Castiel choked out, honestly taken back by the question as he searched the bright green eyes who stared at him needing an answer as much as Castiel. Castiel found himself lowering himself on Dean slowly, Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel’s lips softly brushed against his. 

Castiel blushed when he slowly pulled back, he moved off Dean grabbing the laptop, he started to look at the wigs as Dean slowly sat up. Collecting the beanie he played with it in his fingers, hiding the soft blush on his cheeks. He moved to lay his head on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I think I like that one.” Dean stated softly pointing to the computer screen. 

“You’d look like Elvis.” Castiel mumbled. 

“Thank you. Thank you very much.” Dean winked with his Elvis impersonation, as Castiel rolled his eyes clicking the next one.  
______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

The fourth month

 

“I don’t know about this one.” Dean mumbled as he slid on the wig, trying it on, as Castiel held the mirror. Castiel chewing on Mcdonald's fries he has snuck in for Dean, and Dean was currently enjoying the junk food. 

“You can always send it back.” Castiel stated, as Dean examined himself in the mirror. 

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Dean asked, as Castiel chomped into his hamburger. 

“You know what I think.” Castiel stated, as Dean glanced at him. 

“My baldness isn’t an option.” Dean gave him a look, as he moved to snatch a fry. Dean hissed as he yanked back, forgetting there was a IV in his arm. It ripped out of his arm, as the pain medication and blood spilled all over the bed. Castiel bolted up, grabbing the needle.

“Dean.” Castiel spoke with worry as he took Dean’s arm, sliding the needle back in, Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “You have to be more careful.” 

“S-Sorry.” Dean whimpered, as Castiel cleaned up the mess, before sliding the food closer to him, before taking a seat next to him. Dean’s eyes watched him with slight confusion. This last month...was different then the last three. Castiel’s shooting up has been less and less time each time. Today however, visiting hours were almost up and castiel has yet to ask for a turn. “You...know you could have said it was your turn.” 

“What?” Castiel mumbled biting into his burger. Dean ushered to the needle. Castiel looked away. “Oh...I...I’m trying to quit.” 

“Quit?” Dean stated as his eyes lit up, as Dean moved to nuzzle against him. 

“T...Today's the first day…” Castiel glanced away, Dean’s eyes fell to the light trembling in his hand. 

“I-Is that why you are staying so late?” Dean mumbled. “You...never stayed till visiting hours were over before.” 

“...I’m scared to leave… I’m afraid if I do...I’ll get a fix…” Castiel whimpered as he felt Dean pull him closer. 

“Then stay…” Dean whispered, as Castiel paused his eyes moving to look at Dean. Dean soft leaned in, kissing him ever so softly. Castiel tensed for a moment, before cupping Dean’s face and kissing back, leaning against him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel shook in Dean’s arms, as sweat spilled down his face, Dean softly soothed his skin. The moonlight sliding into the room, the clock on side table red 3:42 am.

“Why are you doing this?” Dean breathed. “What made you change your mind?” 

“Y...You…” Castiel shook burying his face into Dean’s neck, panting weakly against him. “Lie to me...please….” 

“...I’m going to be better in a couple months…” Dean whispered. “...and when I do...I want to take you someplace…” 

“W-Where…?” Castiel whispered as Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple. 

“It’s a secret….” Dean whispered back as he held him close, nuzzling him. Castiel shook roughly, as Dean continued to whispered sweet nothings in his ear.  
___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

The fifth month

 

 

Castiel was living his life, clean, he actually had a job for the first time in years. It wasn’t amazing, but flipping burgers for longer than a day was progress for a druggie street kid. Castiel’s life was changing...but...so was dean’s….

 

Castiel pushed through the door taking off his scarf, he paused at the group of people waiting for him. 

“SURPRISE!” Dean chuckled, holding a cupcake as Anna and missouri stood next to him. Missouri threw confetti as Anna blew a whistle.

“W-...What’s all this?” Castiel asked as Dean smiled.

“Happy birthday.” Dean held out the cupcake as Castiel walked over moving to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek, he was sporting a bright blue wig which Castiel always laughed when seeing. 

“All this for me?” Castiel chuckled.

“He planned for it, for weeks.” Anna stated as she moved to change his iv. 

“They wouldn’t bring candles.” Dean pouted. 

“Seeing as the alarms go off isn’t a fun thing to deal with, I’m going to still say no.” Missouri stated. “I got to get back to work. Have fun you two.” 

“Thanks, Missouri.” Castiel laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking the cupcake he licked the frosting before trying to land the rest of the cupcake on dean's nose. Dean was laughing happily as Castiel moved to ruffle his hair with the other. “Anna, you were in on it too? I thought you hated me.”

“Dean’s been saying you got yourself a job, actually doing something for yourself.” Anna stated looking him over. “Can’t say that I don’t respect that.” 

“Awh. I think she’s starting to like me! huh dean?” Castiel turned to Dean. Dean looked like he was in pain, holding his throat as he started to gasp. “Dean?!”

“I-I can’t...breathe!” Dean choked as the machines went off. 

“DEAN!” Castiel choked out, as Anna rushed to check his throat. Doctors coming in, as Castiel stood backing away as they lowered Dean down. 

“His lungs are filling, he’s drowning.” The doctor spoke as they unhooked his bed. “He needs a OR now.” 

“DEAN!” Castiel choked out crying as Anna moved to hold him back, as he tried to follow. 

“Castiel! No!” Anna stated as Castiel turned looking away as he broke down in tears. Hoping Dean would be okay…  
_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sixth month

 

 

Dean slowly squeezed his air to his breathing tube, watching his air compress. He hated it, he hated the codependency… he hated it. Dean started to wheeze as his machine started to beep in warning, Dean choked lightly before submitting to the need for air. Letting go, he breathed in the fresh air, sucking it up needingly.

The door opened, as Castiel peered his head in. Taking off his McDonald hat, he moved walking in. Shoving his backpack to the floor as he moved to dean kissing his lips. 

“Hey sweetie.” Castiel smiled, smelling like french fries. 

“Hey…” Dean breathed, for the first time not trying on one of his many wigs. 

“You totally missed it today, This guy named balthazar, you remember balthazar-” Castiel started.

“I always missed it…” Dean spoke. “...I’m always going to miss it.” 

“Dean?” Castiel questioned.

“Do you know when the last time I saw my parents?” Dean looked towards the window. 

“No...you don’t talk about them much.” Castiel stated slowly.

“...When I was diagnosed, they were super supportive….but the second I ended up in the hospital...it became “too hard for them”... So they stopped coming, but to keep the guilt off they pay the bill.” Dean scoffed.

“I didn’t...ask for a lie…” Castiel started confused.

“It ISN’T a lie castiel.” Dean sniffed as tears built up in his eyes. “I don’t want LIES anymore.”

“Dean?” Castiel touched his shoulder, as Dean moved away from it.

“They stopped coming, because they knew this is a dead end with me!” Dean sobbed. “I am going to die, Castiel! I am going to die in this room, and I am never going to get better.” 

“D-Dean.” Castiel touched his shoulder once more but Dean didn’t push it away.

“You need to stop coming around, because there is going to be a day you’ll come into this hospital room and there will be an empty bed and I can’t have that happen.” Dean wiped his tears. 

“Dean! Stop!” Castiel stated. ” ...I am not going anywhere….Dean...Don’t you get that…? I love you...” Dean whimpered as Castiel pulled him into a hug, holding him close as Dean sobbed loudly. Caving to his touches as Castiel nuzzled him close.

“Lie to me…Please.” Dean sobbed as Castiel nuzzled him. 

“When you get better the first thing we will do is get Ice cream on mars...” Castiel whispered pressing kisses to Dean’s skin as Dean squeezed him so tight he left bruises Castiel wished would never go away.  
________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The seventh month

 

Dean slowly made out with Castiel on the bed, Castiel was always so gentle and even when Dean felt disgusting Castiel would hold him. 

How many months have past since he first met Castiel? Dean lost count.

Castiel fidgeted accidently pulling Dean’s breathing tube from his face, as Dean choked out a wheeze, Castiel paused seeing himself laying on Dean’s breathing tube. Dean started wheezing in laughter as Castiel moved the tube back. 

“Sorry babe.” Castiel moved to kiss his face. 

“It’s okay.” Dean giggled. 

“I got to go to work, okay?” Castiel whispered kissing him again.

“W-Wait…” Dean paused. “The doctors are trying a new treatment…Okay?” Castiel paused, worry on his face.

“New treatment? I thought you said they saw improvement on this one.” Castiel cupped his face. “Wasn’t the other method more dangerous?” 

“I...was...but...I’m starting to reject the treatment.” Dean whispered but his eyes looked hopeful. “They said subjects who rejected this one, have had success on this one. I know it will work. I know it.” Castiel stayed quiet as he hesitantly nodded before softly kissing him. 

“Okay…” Castiel nuzzled against him. “We’ll talk about this more when I get back.”  
Dean nodded before he watched Castiel slide on his hat, before grabbing his bag and walking out.  
_________________________________________

 

The eighth month

 

Dean laid in his bed, so weak he could barely stay awake during the visit anymore. Castiel laid next to him holding him close, as he stared up at Dean’s IV bag dripping horrible chemicals into his body. Castiel just stared at it. Castiel never pushed to know what Dean was fighting. He had ideas but he never asked. 

He didn’t want to know. 

He never did. 

He pressed soft kisses against Dean’s skin as Dean slept. 

Dean...was getting worse….

“Please...If there is a god...Please don’t let him die…” Castiel whispered as he felt tears slid down his eyes just holding Dean close. “Please...God...Lie to me…”  
_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

The ninth month

 

“ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?!” A woman yelled, as Castiel sighed glancing away as a woman yelled at him over some fucking stupid order. All Castiel asked would if she would like a combo and she flipped her shit. Castiel wasn’t listening and he rolled his eyes, as he heard his phone go off. He pulled out his phone, his eyes widened seeing a missed call from the hospital. “ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!”

“YES! LADY! I’m FUCKING ignoring you! Fuck off lady!” Castiel hissed as he took off his hat shoving it in her hands. “I quit.” 

Castiel bolted down street, panting as he tried to make his way to the hospital. Going in and out of street alleys till the familiar sign of the hospital came into view. Castiel rushed inside as Missouri stood on his arrive.

“Castiel-” Missouri spoke.

“W-Where is he?!” Castiel choked out, it was like a bomb went off in his head. He couldn’t focus. 

Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean.

Castiel bolted away, not listening as she called his name. Castiel bolted up to the room, pushing the door opened. The empty clean bed in it’s place made Castiel feel sick.

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed, as tears filled his eyes.

Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean.

“Sir! Calm down!” A woman spoke, as Castiel continued to scream his name. 

“WHERE IS HE?!” Castiel screamed. “DEAN!” 

“Cas?” A voice spoke, as Castiel turned, his eyes falling upon the teen, he was...standing… bald and beautiful. His breathing tube connected to a air tank on wheels, but for the first time...He looked healthy. 

“D-Dean…” Castiel spoke, moving to him with shaky hands.

“I-I wanted it to be surprise…” Dean blushed. “I-I...I’m in remission Castiel. Complete Remission...The hospital is letting me leave…” Castiel touched his face, pulling him close as Dean held him back squeezing him close. 

“I thought...I thought.” Castiel held him tighter. 

“It worked Castiel, the treatment…” Dean sobbed nuzzling him. “I’m cancer free…” Castiel pulled him close kissing him hard. Dean kissed back holding him tightly as their lips moved happily against each other before Dean pulled back.

“I-I got an apartment if you want it. W-With me… My parents heard of the news and found me a apartment...when I was ready I could move in.” Dean wiped his tears. “My parents are stinking freaking rich-” Castiel pulled him back into a hard kiss, which dean happily returned. 

“Dean, tell me one last lie. Tell me one last lie so unbelievable I have no choice but to believe it.” Castiel panted as he pulled back staring into Dean’s eyes.

“I love you.” Dean stated with hesitation, his first I love you to Castiel as Castiel broke into a harder fit of sobs, kissing Dean repeatedly as he held him close. Dean’s arms soothing him as Dean giggled against his slobbering kisses.

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I don't have one. Sorry. Every time I get one they fall through and I'd rather have content then not. Besides these are fun and not suppose to be book quality so don't bother complaining on the spelling and grammar. I know. Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
